Soledad
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Una noche en Privet Drive... Harry piensa en soledad... UU! Que hermoso sumario... bueno espero que les guste...RR


**_Disclaimer:_****_ Harry Potter y todo su universo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling…. que haríamos sin ella… por lo tanto no me pueden demandar por usar las pocas neuronas que me quedan para escribir esto, que dicho sea de paso lo hago por purita diversión… que manera de divertirme ne?..._**

****

**_Dedicación:  a_****_ Selune… y a los fans de Harry Potter_**

****

**_Harry POV  esta entre comillas_**

****

****

****

**_S O L E D A D_**

****

**        Hacia calor y el joven de cabello negro no podía dormir. Retiro la sabana que cubría su cuerpo y se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla de par en par. Dejo que la brisa nocturna acariciara su rostro. **

**        Se quedo escudriñando el cielo, buscando algo, esperando algo… o mejor dicho, esperando a alguien.**

**        Hacia más de tres días que su querida Hedwig (una hermosa lechuza blanca como la nieve que Hagrid le había regalado cuando ingreso a la escuela) no regresaba. No es que estuviera preocupado por ella, ya que sabia cuidarse bastante bien… bueno tal vez un poco, pero en realidad era que ansiaba tener noticias de sus amigos. Deseaba que le recordaran que pronto regresaría a casa, que pronto pasarían los días y por fin dejaría ese infierno de Privet Drive.**

**        Suspiro resignado y miro una última vez al cielo antes de regresar a la cama.**

**        Era lo mismo de todos los años…**

**        La otra cara de la moneda en la vida del famoso Harry Potter, bueno famoso en el mundo de los magos, porque en el mundo muggle era poco menos que un cero a la izquierda… especialmente para su "familia".**

**        ***************************

**        "Demonios, como ansió que termine el maldito verano, por lo menos en Hogwarts tengo a mis amigos Ron y Hermione… (Dejo escapar un suspiro). Los extraño y mucho… necesito su compañía, sus platicas, aunque sean regaños por parte de Mione, me hace falta su cariño… Me siento tan solo."**

**        *******************************

**        El, el poderoso Harry Potter en realidad dependía mucho de sus amigos y ¿Por qué?, simplemente porque estaba solo.**

**        Cambio varias veces de posición hasta que por fin se quedo boca arriba en esa estrecha cama con la mirada perdida en un punto del techo.**

**        Cerró los ojos intentando en vano conciliar el sueño.**

**        "Malditas noches de insomnio" – pensó.**

**        No quería pensar, no quería lamentarse, solamente se atormentaba con algo que no podía tener.**

**        A sus 16 años era el mas famoso de los magos, uno de los mas fuertes (hay que darle crédito a Hermione), de ser el chico escuálido que a los 11 años descubrió que era un mago, ahora era todo un joven sumamente atractivo de cuerpo delgado pero bien tonificado y atlético, no en vano practicaba mucho su deporte favorito, el Quidditch. Sus ojos verde esmeralda eran impactantes. Y aun ese cabello rebelde le daba un toque sumamente sexy.**

**        Muchísimas chicas andaban detrás de sus huesitos, inclusive Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron su mejor amigo. Sin embargo eso a Harry no le importaba… y es que para decepción de todos sus seguidoras (aunque estas lo ignoraban) el grandioso Harry Potter era gay.**

**        Pero eso no era lo que lo molestaba ahora… a pesar de que cuando lo descubro tambien paso muchas noches in dormir.**

**        No, lo que le quitaba el sueño era esa soledad que había en su alma… ese vacío que la muerte de sus padres había dejado.**

**        Sabia que lamentarse era en vano, sus padres estaban muertos… dieron su vida por la de el… y eso se los agradecería eternamente, pero a veces cuando la soledad le calaba el alma de esta manera, no dejaba de maldecir su destino.**

**        ¿Que sabían los demás de su vida…? de las incansables noches de llanto que hubo en su tierna infancia cuando algo lo asustaba, cuando estaba enfermo, y ¿Quién había estado para el?... nadie… Cuando necesito el tibio regazo de su madre no hubo nadie… cuando deseo que un padre jugara con el… nadie lo hizo.**

**        Tal vez era egoísta reprochar eso… pero aunque nunca lo admitiría ante los demás… es si tenía algo que envidiarle a Dudley…**

**        El si tenia a sus padres… era una horrible familia, eso ni dudarlo, pero no cabía duda de que Dudley era la adoración de sus padres, se desvivían por darle todo, amor, cuidados, regalos…**

**        Y el no tenia nada…**

**        Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas, anhelaba el abrazo de sus padres, se sentía tan frío. **

**        "Mama, papa, me hacen muchísima falta" –pensó con gran tristeza mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.**

**        Desgraciadamente su padrino Sirius Black, había fallecido el año pasado… sus esperanzas de por fin dejar a los Dursley se desvanecieron… y la única figura paterna que conoció se desvaneció dejándolo en la mas completa soledad.**

**        Sonrió al pensar que diría Draco Malfoy, el rubio de Slytherin, si lo viera en ese estado… al grandioso Harry Potter llorando en su auto compasión. Su más acérrimo enemigo se regocijaría con la vista.**

**        Una magnifica lechuza blanda entro volando por la ventana y lo distrajo de sus amargos pensamientos.**

**        - Hedwig, regresaste- se acerco a ella y cariñosamente la acaricio, la lechuza extendió su pata para darle una carta.**

**        Harry la tomo y de un cajón saco una golosina para dársela a Hedwig que gustosa la acepto. La hermosa lechuza blanca se dispuso a descansar en su jaula.**

**        Harry encendió la luz para leer su carta, era de Ron su mejor amigo.**

**        *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *****

**Hey Harry:**

**                ¿Cómo estas amigo? Bueno se que es una pregunta tonta, ya que estas con esos muggles… **

**                Te tengo una súper noticia mi hermano Hill se gano un premio… son unas vacaciones con todos los gastos pagadas por Japón. Serán 3 semanas estupendas…**

**        *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *****

**        - Que envidia- pensó Harry y siguió leyendo.**

***** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *****

**Nos vamos el 1ro de Agosto y regresamos una semana antes de entrar a la escuela. Pero ahí no acaba todo amigo, Tu y Hermione están incluidos… ya le mande una lechuza y esta encantada, mañana llega a la Madriguera, por eso te escribo, mañana pasaremos por ti al atardecer, dile a tu tío que te deje ir.**

**                                                       Atte. Ron**

**PD: Celebraremos tu cumpleaños en la casa y ya sabes que te quedaras con nosotros después de regresar…  Nos vemos mañana…**

***** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *****

**Harry casi no podía creer la noticia, se iría 3 semanas de viaje a Japón, era un sueño. Era casi seguro que tío Vernon aceptaría ya que eso significaría librarse de el por el resto del verano.**

**Guardo su carta cuidadosamente y apago la luz, con una sonrisa en el rostro se recostó.**

**"Mama, papa, Sirius, me hacen mucha falta, pero una vez mas me han recordado que no estoy solo, hay mucha gente que me quiere. Nadie ocupara sus lugares, eso ni pensarlo, pero ya no me siento tan solo."**

**Pensó mientras el sueño le ganaba la batalla y susurro antes de dormirse finalmente.**

**- Mañana será un nuevo día.**

**Fin.**

**Nota de la Autora: Tal vez me salio un poquito fuera de carácter pero todos tenemos nuestros malos ratos…  y Harry se lleva el premio de malos ratos con todo lo del Voldemort dude y eso…no creen?**

**Espero sus comentarios…. **

**Atte. Terry Maxwell (Duo's lil sis) **i_love_duo_maxwell@hotmail.com********


End file.
